Eldacar of Gondor
Eldacar of Gondor (T.A. 1255-1490) was the son of King Valacar and Vidumavi, the daughter of the Northman King Vidugavia of Rhovanion. The twenty-first King of the Land of Stone, he was the first Gondorian monarch whose blood was not purely Dúnadan. His mother died at a relatively young age, for she was a Northman, and many saw her passing as a sign that weak blood ran through Eldacar's veins. Valacar, Eldacar's father, married Vidumavi after residing in Rhovanion with Vidugavia's people. Valacar served as an ambassador for King Minalcar (Eldacar's grandfather) and, like Minalcar, favored incorporation of the Northman and their territory (called "Dor Rhúnen" in Gondor) into the South Kingdom. This disturbed many Dunedain, for they feared that Gondor would weaken if it failed to remain "pure" and true to its Dunadan heritage. Amor's sundering, then memorable because of Cardolan's recent collapse, reminded the Edain of the dangers they confronted. Eldacar's ascension to the throne in T.A.1432 sparked civil unrest among the disgruntled seafaring residents of Lebennin and South Ithilien, some of whom were already in open rebellion over the policies of Valacar and his father Minalcar (Rómendacil II). The tensions erupted into the bloody Kin-strife, pitting the rebels of the South—championed by the Sea-lords of Pelargir—against the loyal Dunedain and Northmen of Gondor's northern regions. Castamir, Eldacar's cousin and the High-captain of Pelargir , led the rebel forces and attacked the capital at Osgiliath. Eldacar fled to his mother's home at Burh Widu in Rhovanion after his enemies set fire to the city in T.A. 1437, enabling Castamir to seize the throne of Gondor. The Usurper's warriors burned Osgiliath, and no one took the care to rescue its precious Seeing- stone, the Master Palantir. Eldacar's young son and heir, Ornendil, escaped with his father and was sent with his mother as into exile for safety. Eldacar gathered his Northman allies and marched southward out of Rhovanion in T.A.1447. Entering Calenardhon and then Anórien, he gathered the loyal Dunedain of the northern territories and marched toward Gondor's heartland. Many warriors flocked to Eldacar's side, for Castamir showed favoritism toward the Sea- lords of the South and proved to be a cruel and unpopular King. Castamir retreated to Pelargir, assembled a loyal army, and met Eldacar at the Crossing of Erui. Eldacar slew his rival and the Usurper's army fled toward Pelargir. After a brief and bloodless siege, the surviving rebels took most of the ships in the Garth and sailed down the Anduin to safety. They conquered Umbar and founded the Corsair state (T.A. 1448). Eldacar's second stay on the throne lasted until T.A. 1490. Although fair and well-liked, he presided over a wounded realm. He was forced to invite many Northmen south in order to replenish the losses of the Kin-strife, and the nature of Gondor's population changed during the later days of his reign. Castamir's greatest fear, the widespread mixing of Dunadan and non-Dunadan blood, was in large part due to his own act of usurpation. Nonetheless, his son Ornendil would return by his fathers’s side and act as his Steward, though he bequeathed the Gondorian Throne to his younger brother. Features King Eldacar stood 6'5" tall. His strong, muscular frame suggested his rural youth, and his blue eyes, straight sandy hair, and fair features alluded to his Northman ancestry. Although his Dunadan blood predominated, Eldacar's subjects looked upon him wonder, for he was unlike any prior King. He was, however, careful to remind others that he was first and foremost a Gondorian, and he rarely campaigned without his black and silver mail armor. Regardless of his other garb, Eldacar always wore a black shirt or surcoat emblazened with the White Tree, the symbol of the South Kingdom. A vigorous and outgoing fellow, Eldacar maintained a jovial demeanor rooted in the manners common to Rhovanion. He enjoyed singing, hunting, and telling stories and, despite the Kinstrife, he avoided bitterness and recriminations. Family Eldacar's wife Armiriel was born in Calmirie (later Aldburg) in Calenardhon (later Rohan). She was a Dunadan but reputedly had some Northman blood, like her husband. She had seven children. The eldest was Ornendil; as he gave up the throne, his brother Aldamir became Eldacar's heir. Eldacar's Principal Items: The following items were the hereditary possessions of the Kings of Gondor. All of them, except the "Helm of Elendil" were lost when King Eärnur disappeared in TA. 2050. *Crown-helm of Gondor — (Helm of Atanatar) white (mithril alloy) helmet of High Helmet design, shaped like a high, pointed dome applied with jewels. *Helm of House Andúnië - A númenórean war-Helm of the High Helmet design, a stylized high dome with two applied wings of Sea-birds.This was the Helm of Elendil and the original crown of Gondor. *Mace — (Mace of Anárion) mithril-inlaid eog Holy Mace topped with an inset aquamarine. The gem glew upon wielder's mental command and, depending on the level of concentration, could emit a bright beam that shone afar The mace was a originally a slaying-weapon when used against Sea-drakes, Kraken, or Fell-turtles and was used as the sceptre of Gondor. *Shield— (Shield of Anarion) gold-and silver-inlaid black ithilnaur shield. Set atop the black metal field, the silver inlay formed the symbol of Gondor: the White Tree and the Seven Stars. The following Items were Eldacar's personal possessions he had brought with him from Rhovanion: * Battle-lance — ("Vidugavia's Needle") enchanted lance *Great Axe — ("Castamir's Bane") magic, gold-inlaid Battle-axe. *Boots — ("Greenwood Boots") Boots which, with wearer's concentration, left no bootprints. They permitted wearer to walk silently in the woods. *Armor — ("Valacar's Mail") magic black chain mail, with white links woven in the breast area and forming the symbol of the White Tree. Category:Dunadan Category:Gondorian Category:Northron Category:King Category:Gondor Category:Third Age Category:1441